Betryal is an Art
by Karakin
Summary: After Pietro saves Wanda from the aslym the two are recruited by the Xmen. But how will they keep their past from finding them and can they stay hidden forever. slightly AU. Better Summery inside. ON HOLD
1. Loyalties Can Be Deadly

**Betrayal is an Art **

**Hey every one this story is based around Pietro and Wanda. **

**Summery: Pietro has been looking for his twin sister Wanda for months. Now he's found her. When he finally rescues her Pietro and Wanda run from their past and end up being recruited by the X-men. There they meet up with Gambit a man who used to work for their father and knows their secret past. With Gambits help the two keep there past a secret until one day their father begins looking for his children and he'll stop at nothing to find them.**

**Ok guys some things are different in my story like Pietro never joined the Brotherhood and the professor never met Wanda. Just little things like that and I hope it doesn't ruin the story for you.**

**Loyalties Can Be Deadly**

Pietro crouched in the bushes, out side of a large dark building. So this was the place, inside those walls was a treasure so important to Pietro, he would risk everything to get it. Inside that prison like building, lay the last person on Earth Pietro cared about. It was his twin sister, a girl known only as Wanda Maximoff.

Pietro let out a breath of air. It was now or never. Still shaking slightly, he looked down at the silver and turquoise, outfit he wore. It showed off his speed as well as the mutant name, Pietro had chosen for himself that name was 'Quicksilver'. He looked up through the rain searching the visible windows, for a sign of his sister. In front of him the doors opened, and he saw his chance. Speeding out of the bushes Pietro ran up the steps and through the door. This would have to be quick, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

&&&&

Wanda looked out the bared windows. It was pouring rain, she watched as each little drop hit the window and slid down the glass paneling toward the ground. Tears slid down her face cutting a wet track along her cheek as she remembered back to the night she had been left here.

Her father's cold blue eyes watching her, her brothers down cast face and her screams.

Wanda shuttered before looking away. She had been seven when Wanda had been left here, now she was seventeen. Ten years of pain, hate, loneliness and anger. Would she never be free?

&&&&

Pietro sped through the halls, glancing in to each room as he went along. So far none held his sister. Then he saw her. Wanda sat there her back pressed against the wall. She wore a straight jacket that stopped her from using her powers. White hot hate flared up in him like a creature rearing up to finish, off its prey. He wouldn't leave her here, not again. Never again would she have to look out barred windows.

Pietro yanked back the bolt that held the door closed, and swung it open.

&&&&&&&

Wanda's head shot up as the door that closed behind her each night swung open, showing her a glimpse of freedom. Like a rope that was tied around her waist it called to her tugged her toward the door.

Then she saw him. A lone figure standing in the door way. His silver hair dripped with rain and his blue eyes shone. For a moment Wanda mistook this figure for he father and she drew in a quick gasp.

&&&&&

Pietro stepped in the door, his uniform gleaming with unshed rain drops. They gleamed like tiny diamonds, flashing multicolored light around the room.

Pietro looked down at his sister. He had looked for her years, and here she was, a swell of pride and happiness grew inside of him. She had survived, like a creature that sought life she had survived, and her fighter spirit had grown, never would she be broken.

"Pietro." Wanda breathed her eyes wide, thousands of emotions flashing across her face like a raging river ready to break through the dam that held them in place.

Pietro raced forward scooped up his sister without saying a word and sped out of the building. Into the rain he plunged racing along. Pietro shielded his sisters body with his own. Wind and rain screamed in his ears as he sped onward, shielding his sister.

&&&&&&

Wanda was unsure of what to do. Here after 10 years her brother showed up and saved her from her cruel fate. She had thought her family had left her to her fate never to be seen or thought of again, but it seemed she was wrong. Even after 10 years he still came for her. Wanda snuggled up to her brother warm body and was startled by the feel of rain. It pelted the side of her body that was unprotected only causing her to busy deeper into her brothers chest.

It dawned on her there, she was free, her brother the boy who had stood there, as she was dragged away, had come and freed her from the fate he had never moved to stop before.

Love and happiness swelled in her. She was free and it seemed her family or parts of it stilled loved and cared about her.

&&&&&

Pietro slowed and finally stopped in a distant alley way. He lowered his sister to the ground and stepped around her to remove the straight jacket that confined her. He undid the straps and threw it in to a nearby garbage can less he or Wanda ever needed to see it again.

He watched as Wanda rolled he shoulders and flexed her fingers savoring the feel of free movement. Savoring the feel of freedom.

He slowly moved around to stand in front of her and crouched down so her could look into her eyes. They shone with hundreds of different emotions at once then they were lifted to include him in their gaze. Those blue eyes so much like his and his father's, hate flooded Pietro's veins like a disease as he thought of the man who had abandoned them.

Pietro pushed the thought away, he had his sister in front of him, and they were going to start a new life. Wanda looked down at her hands again and up at Pietro, it was then that she did on of the most unexpected things Pietro could think of. She drew back her arm and threw it forward punching Pietro across the cheek. Pietro was thrown back when he had recovered he looked up at Wanda holding his red cheek.

"That's for taking so long." She snapped then she smiled and leapt forward at him catching her brother in a loving embrace "And this is for coming back for me." She whispered in his ear as he returned the hug.

The two stayed like that never really noticing anything else besides one another's breathing and savoring the moment they were sharing. Moment's like this had been stolen from them before now they were not going to take them for granted.

**So what do you guys thing of my first chapter I hope you liked it.**

**I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET REVIEWS**

**PS guys right now I'm working on a fic called Shatter Glass it's number one priority right now so if it takes along time to update this I am so sorry.**

**Maybe you should go check out Shatter Glass and tell me what you think. So please** **review and I will update as fast as I can.**


	2. Prayer

**Prayer**

**Hello everyone who is reading this now, I'm not sure if this is allowed if it's not then I'm sorry but I needed to get this out.**

**Today is September 2, 2005 and right now hundreds of people in New Orleans need help, I'm not sure what we can do, many of us are teenagers and there is little we can truly do to help but I ask this…**

**If you can donate money to the Red Cross, raise money in you neighbour hood or find other ways to help please ,please do. **

**We all acted to slow and now people are dead, trapped or dying and they need our help.**

**No matter what religion or race you may be please send your prayers tonight, today and tomorrow out to those in need. Maybe our prayers will be heard and hopefully answered.**

**Over the past few years the world has been torn apart, maybe this is a sign that we need to untie together and find a way to help these people and everyone else in the world who is suffering.**

**I know that there is not much we can do but even the smallest gesture helps. The smallest amount of money or comfort or hope can help these people. To do this we must stand together and finally suffering may lessen.**

**I'm not a preacher or someone who sees the world as all sunshine and rainbows, I know there are many terrible things out there in the world but maybe working together to help these people could in the end help us all. **

**Who knows I'm just a small time writer but there are a lot of small time writers here and together we create one loud voice.**

**So please help what ever way you can, send money, get the word out to others or just pray for the lives of those in our world who are suffering.**

**Thank you **

Karakin 


End file.
